Raven Light and the Book of Spells
by AdrasteiaGoddessofRebels
Summary: Raven Light has always wondered where she belongs in the world. When she runs away with a group of kids on the run from something, she gets her answer. When a traitor to the gods, steals Hecate's book of spells to revive Kronos. Raven and her new friends must recover it before it's too late.
1. The Beginning

_It has been many years since we foretold a great prophecy, about two heros. And in that many years, they have become heros of no other, but their stories remian untold to anyone. Until now that is. This is the story of Raven Light and how she became a hero of the Mythological world._

I sighed as I walked down the empty halls of Saint Josph's Catholic school for girls. I can't believe John sent me here. Ugh, I hate him so much! I guess I should explain why I'm at this miserable school. I got into one fight at my old school and I'm sent to Saint Josph's.

I walked into the broken bathroom, that nobody uses and took out my pack of cigarettes from my pocket. I took out a cigarette, putting in my mouth. I put the pack back and took out my lighter. Lighting the cigarette, I put the lighter away and took the cigarette out, blowing a puff of smoke out. I went to the sink farthest from the door and sat down on it, my feet going up on the one next to it. Turning my head to the left, I looked at my reflection.

My hair which was pink and blond came up to my neck, my bangs were combed to the side, covering my right eye. My eyes were silver and my skin was troical tan. I wore a black tank top, a white button up shirt, which was open, black skinny jeans that had slits on both knees and black combat boots. I also had a crown on my right ear. It wasn't the school uniform, but I didn't get in trouble for it anymore.

Looking at my reflection I wondered where I belong in this miserable world. I mean I don't belong with John or Beth; I can't stand them. I don't have friends, not that I want any and no boyfriend, heck I don't even have a mother. John told me that dear old mommy wanted noting to do with me and wanted to get an abortion, but he convinced her not to. After I was born she left me and John.

Taking a drag of my cigarette, I blew out a puff of smoke at the mirror. I looked away from the mirror and looked down. I jumped when the bathroom door was thrown open. I looked up to see Sister Mary. Sister Mary is the head nun of the school. She wore a black robe that covered her neck to feet, a headdress kept her hair out of sight and black flats. She had brown eyes and pale skin. She's also older then dirt.

"Miss. Light put that filthy cigarette out this instant." Sister Mary said angrily.

Crap. Sighing I put the cigarette out in the sink and got down from the sink. I walked up to Sister Mary and she grabbed my left ear.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I whimpered.

"You young lady are coming with me to visits the headmaster."

Sister Mary walked off dragging me along with. I felt my ear burn as she tugged on it. As we walked/being dragged, the bell ring. Great everyone will see me being dragged by the sister. The halls were quickly filled with other girls and they all begun to whisper and giggle.

"Looks like Marie's in trouble again." Someone whispered.

I felt my cheeks heat up. Why did this kind of stuff always happen to me?

"Get to class girls." Sister Mary ordered.

Like the little robots they are, they said 'Yes sister' and went to their next class. I rolled my eyes and Sister Mary continued to to drag me to the headmaster's office. I wasn't worried about it, the headmaster is my father...at least the father at the church I'm forced to go to.

Sister Mary let go of my ear and I rub it, as she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Sister Mary opened the door and lead me in my the shoulders. Father David was sitting at his desk, working on some paper work. David's hair was gray and white, his eyes were blue and his skin was dark. He wore a black suit, with a red tie, a beautifully weave gold scarf around his neck and shoulders. He too was older then dirt.

Without looking up he spoke to me.

"Have a seat Miss. Light, I'll be with you in a moment."

Sister Mary left, closing the door as she did. I sat down in one of two chairs he had in front of his desk and waited for him. Davis put down his pen down on the desk and looked at me.

"Miss. Light, this is the fiftieth-" Hes started.

"Fifty-one." I muttered.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his noise. I knew he was frustrated with me, but its not my fault.

"Marie, I just can't understand why you act out in a school of good nature. I wish for you to act more like-"

"Act like one of those little robots, you call students? Not happening. And I'm not acting out; I'm acting like myself."

Father Davis sighed again and pushed a button on his intercom."

"Sister Beth, can you send Mrs. Light in please?"

Beth's here? Oh that's just swell. I glared at David.

"Now don't be that way with me Marie, its for the best."

"Yeah right."

The door opened and I turned to look at Beth. Beth's my step-mother. Her and John met about three months after I was born. Beth's hair was brown and pulled into a tight bun, she has green eyes and olive tone skin. She wore a purple blouse, a blue skirt and black boots.

I turned around, sinking into my seat.

"Thank-you for coming here today Mrs. Light." David said.

"Of course Father David." Beth said.

Beth sat down in the chair beside me, putting a hand on my knee as she did.

"Now Mrs. Light about your daughter."

"Step-daughter." I muttered.

"Marie, I can't understand why you continue to act out like this at school. This your fifth school in a month." Beth said.

Beth and I were on our way home after the meeting with David. I had been expelled from school, not that I was complaining. At of all the schools I went from Kindergarten to the eleventh grad, Saint Josph's was the worst. And I've been in a lot of crappy schools.

Like when I was in elementary school, the school had little or no equipment. In middle school, the school was falling apart. And in high school its a mixture of the two. Anyway I've been in about fifty five schools throughout my life; Saint Josph's happens to be my fifty-sixth school.

"Marie what are your father and I going to do ith you? We can't keep this up forever. You have to more years of high school and then you're going to collage."

"I know, I know! You don't have to keep telling me Beth."

"Marie-"

"My name is not Marie, Beth. Its Raven."

I didn't have to turn to know that Beth made a face. Beth hated the name, it wasn't 'a proper name for a young Christian lady' as she puts it.

I didn't always go by Raven. I remember when I was in elementary school, our science teacher brought a raven he found with a broken wing, in. He explained that until its wing healed it was going to stay with us. The raven, who we named Dexter would always follow me around in class so, the other kids started calling me Raven. The name kind of stuck with me throughout the rest of elementary school, middle school and high school.

"I'll never understand why you insist on being called that name. Marie is such a beautiful name."

"Because its stupid."

Beth fell silent and so did I. Beth soon turned into our driveway. Looking at our house you'd think it be cool, which it wasn't. It wasn't even our house. We just lived there, to fix it up. Its a old judge house. The judge who was responsible for the death of a lot of innocent people. The judge that was in charge of the Salem Witch Trials back in the seventeen century. Judge Danforth. His house was a huge three floor, though the third floor was off limits until it can be fixed, manor. There were windows in ever room, at least one per room.

Getting out of the car, I walked in and saw John in the entrance hall. John is my father. John had brown with bits of gray mixed in hair, his eyes were green and his skin was oale. He wore a green sweater, brown dress pants and black dress shoes. His arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot.

Yeah he's mad.

"Marie Marguerite Light." John said.

And I'm in trouble. I dropped my bag at the door and walked past him, to the stares to go to my room.

"Freeze young lady."

Stopping on the third step and turned t look at him. Beth joined at his side.

"What?"

"You were expelled from Saint Josph's?"

"Don't know why you're asking if you already know the answer John."

John flinched. He has always wished for me to call him dad or daddy, but for as long as I could remember I've called him by his first name. Beth touched his arm gentelly and he moved it away.

"Young lady we are you parents and you need to respect us."

"You're no parent of mine. And Beth's not my mother."

I was about to turn and walk up the stairs, when thunder boomed and lighting flashed. One of the lach windows blew open. John ran to the window and tried to close it. I ran up and helped him. When we closed the window and lightning flashed I saw something in the distance. Load banging made me and John jump.

Someone was at the door and I didn't feel like answering.


	2. I Get a Lift

John and I backed away and joined Beth who was standing in place, scared. The door continued to be banged on until it gave away and two boys fell to the floor. One boy had long golden blond hair, blue eyes and tan skin. He wore a orange tank-top with a black winged horse on it and the lettering, Camp Half-Blood, blue jeans and black combat boots. The other boy had black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He wore a black tank-top, black skinny jeans and black combat boots.

They were twin brothers. They both had many scratches on their faces and arms. The blond haired boy ran to the door and closed it tightly, locking the doors.

"Who are you?" John demanded.

The blond hair boy ignored him and ran over to his brother. He turned him over and put a hand on his cheek.

"Love come on, open your eyes, we're safe!"

The black hair boy groaned and bent over holding his side. Taking a closer look, I saw claw marks, bleeding on his side.

"Who are you boys?" John demanded.

"Jeez John, can't you see he's hurt!" I said angrily.

Beth ran over to him and bent down moving his hands and taking a look. At first I was confused why, then I remembered she's a doctor.

"Marie go get m y first aid kit out of the car."

I nodded my head. I ran to the door. Unlocking it I opened it and ran out to Beth's car. Opening the door I looked in the glove department and found her kit. Closing the glove department and the door I ran back inside to see Beth and the blond hair boy, carrying the black haired boy up the stairs. John was at the bottom of the stairs glaring at them.

I walked upo to the stoes and was going to run up and help, but John grabbed my arm.

"Stay away from them Marie, they're trouble."

"John the only one around here that is trouble is you."

I moved my arm, forcing him to let go and I ran up the steps, catching up to them as they stopped at my room.

"Marie open the door please." Beth said.

Even if I wasn't thrilled about them being in my room, I opened the door. I walked in, turning oin the old oil lamp in the room. My room was a symple one, a bed and furnature from the seventeen centry. It was clean of al the dust and cobwebs. The room may be small, but I like it.

I went to the window and moved the curtains away and watched as Beth and the nblond hair boy, put the black haired boy on my bed. I handedBeth the kit.

"Thank-you Marie." Beth opened the kit and begun to work. I looked at the boy with blond hair. He had a worried look on his face and seemed edgey. I walked over to him and put a hand on his arm. He looked at me. I nodded my head to the left towards the door. He nodded his head and we walked out. I closed the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Come on, we can talk in the living room, Beth needs some space." I said.

"Does she know what she's doing?"

"Yeah your brother will be fine."

The blond hair boy and I made our way to the living room. I saw John glare at the blond hair boy. Rolling my eyes, I lead him to the living room. He sat down on one of the old couchs there and he looked at me as I sat next to him.

"I'm sorry about traspassing in your...um lovely home."

I snorted.

"This dump is far from lovely. And its ok."

"Its just that we were in trouble and ran here. We didn't know people lived here."

"What were you two on the run from?"

"A group of harpies."

"Harpies? Is that some kind of gang or something?"

"Um, yeah you could say that."

I was about to ask his name when the window suddenly shattered. Jumping up I ran over to the window. Glass was everywhere. I bent down and picked up a baseball sized rock. Looking out the window, I say a bunch of red feathers on the ground.

"Marie what was that?" John asked walking in.

"Just a rock john." I said.

The blond haired boy joined my and looked out the window, a look of panic on his face. He ran out of the living room. I followed him to see beth walk down the staires. He ran past her and went up to my room. I figured it was because he wanted to see his brother. I didn't think anything about it.

I walked to the door, opening it a bit, but closed it when Beth spoke.

"Marie can you put my kit back in the car, when you go?"

I walked over to Beth. She handed me the Kit. I walked back to the door and opened it to leave.

"Wait don't go out there!"

I turned to look at the blond haired boy running down the stepas.

"What? Why?"

Suddenly I heard a screaching sound coiming from outside. The next thing I know is I felt a sharp pain in both of my arms and my feet left the ground. I screamed a little bit and tried to kick free.

Looking up I saw a woman like bird chreature with red feathers covering a quarter of her body.

I know I've always wanted to go flying but thisn't want I had in mind!


	3. RUn Away Teen

As I was being carried around by the bird woman thing, I saw the blond haired boy riun down the steps, and tried to grab my legs, but the bird woman thing flew up out of the way. John and Beth ran out of the living room and they fell to the floor as the blond haired boy fell on them.

"Marie!" John yelled.

"Help!" I yelled.

"Hold on!" The blond haired boy said.

"Like I have a choose!"

The bird woman thing tightened her grip on me and I felt the blood run down my arms. I tried to kick free and this time it worked. She let go and I started to fall towards the ground. I felt my leg being dug into. Looking down...or up rather, I saw the bird woman thing had grabbed my leg.

"Let go you bird thingy!"

I kicked it in what I think was its stomach and it dropped me. As I was getting closer to the ground I closed my eyes expecting pain, but instead *I felt someone catching me.

Opening my eyes I looked up to see the black haired boy. I don't know when he got the, but I wasn't comlaining too much.

"Love!" The blond haired boy yelled.

The black haired boy kneeled down and put me down before clutching his side. I went to his side and looked uip at the bird woman as it screatched and it flew down to us. In a blink of an eye the blond haired boy had appeared in front of us with a spear in handf. He swung it, hitting the bird woman thing and it disappeared in a gray dust.

The blond haired boy joined us on the floor, checking on usw.

"You guys ok?"

I was so speech less all I could do is nod my head yes. Suddenly I was grabbed by the arms. I hissed a bit at the pain and looking up I saw John. His face was twisted with fear and anger.

He forced me behind him. THe bliond haired boy looked at him as he spoke.

"You boys need to leave."

"But John-" Beth said.

"No buts Beth. You boys better leave before I call the police."

The blond haired boy looked at me, then at John again. He nodded his head in understanding, but he had an angry look on his face and I swear, his his eyes turned red.

"Fine, we'll leave."

He picked his brother, supporting him, on his back. He shot one last dirty look at John before heading to the door. All I could do is stand there. John walked off, leaving Beth and me alone.

"Marie, let me look at your arms." Beth said.

Beth took something from my hand, and I saw it was her first aid kit. I had held on to it the whole time. She took my hand and lead me to the living room. Sitting down on the couch close to the broken window, Beth went to work.

What was that thing and why did it target me? Was that what attacked the black haired boy? Why did John act the way he did?

Before Beth could starte to wrap my arms, I stood up and left the room.

"Marie?"

I walked a little faster and soon walked out of the house and started running. Not soon after, I heard John yell in the distance.

"Marie!"


	4. Saved by a Girl

As I was running, it had started to rain pretty badly. by the time I got into town, I was soaking wet and shivering from my wet cloths. I wanted to find them, and hopefully have some questions answered. With this being a small town I, thought it would be easy to find them.

boy was I wrong. Nobody tat was out had seen them, I saw no traces opf them either. How could two hot boys, with one of them being injured, just disapper? I was going to turn back and start heading home, but I spotted them. The blond boy was still carrying his brother and there were more of thoses bird women things chasing them. THey ducked into a small ally way that was a dead end.

The bird women things followed them down the ally and I followed them. The blond haired boy had his back to he wall, his brother was up against the wall, clentching his side. They both had spears in their hands and were looking at the bird women things.

"Stay back." The blond haired boy said.

The bird women things laughed or I think was a laugh. I heard the sound of whispering.

I moved to try and hear better, but I kicked a couple of glass bottles. I looked down at them, before looking up shocked. The bird women things looked back at me, before screatching.

"A demigod!" One of them said.

"It talks?" I asked shocked.

"Run!"

He didn't have to tell me twice. I turned back to run, but there was a big bird woman thing in front of me. Gasping I backed away from her.

"Well, well looks like we have a full meal for us girls."

"Leave her alone." The blond haired boy said.

I looked... or tried to look at them, but the bird women things were blocking me. I turned when the big bird woman thing screatched.

"This girl is mine!"

She dowv at me and I closed my eyes lihtly, bent down and screamed. I heard something crashand some screams. I looked up when I felt nothing. I fell to the ground shocked to see several big vines with thorns, and the bird women things were tangled in them.

They were struggling and screatching. The blond haired boy had walked in front of me and bent down to eyes level.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah."

He stoof up and offered his hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Come with us Marie."

All I could do is nod my head yes.


	5. I Party with Ponies

_Now in the company of her mysterious companions, Raven begins her new life as a teen on the run from danger and her family._

I woke up with sun light shinning on my face. Opening my eyes, I blinked a few times, I saw I was in a small old room. Rubbing my eyes I sat up and hissed as I did. Looking at my left arm, I saw I had three claw marks, that has dries blood and was starting to creak.

At first I was confused, and then I remembered what happened yesterday. The bird women, running away and the plants. I lloked at mt hands. Did I make those plants grow?

Sighing I combed my hands through my hair. I had more questions then I did answers now and was even more confused.

"Morning."

I turned my head and saw the blacked haired boy, leaning on the door way.

"Morning." I said tiredly.

"How you feeling?"

" Confused."

"I can understand that."

he pushed off the doorway and came over to me. He sat down close to my feet.

"I'm sorry about all that's happen."

"Its not you're fault, I'm sorry about John acting the why he did."

"Its ok."

"No its not, he had no right to be that way with you."

He smiled at me and I felt my stomach do flips."

"H-how is your side?"

"Its good, thanks to your mother."

"Step-mother. Beth is my step-mother."

"Oh, so is John your step-father?"

"No he's my father, but I hate him."

"Why?"

"Its a long story...what's your name, I'm afraid I didn't catch it."

"I'm Love and my brother is War. I want to thank-you for coming to our aid last night."

"N-no problem. What were those things and why did they call me a demigod?"

Love sighed.

"Do you know the myths about Greek gods, heroes and monsters?"

I nodded my head.

"They're not a myth. THey're real. My brother and I are the twin sons of Ares and Aphrodite."

Now normally I would say he was crazy, but after hat happened last night, I believed him.

"Ok, but what were those things and what's a demigod?"

"They're called Harpies, half bird, half woman. And a demigod is a child of a god and mortal. You are a demigods, a child of Demeter or Persephone...but most likely Demeter.

"How do you know?"

"Those plants you summoned lat night, only a daughter of Demeter and Persephone would be able to do that."

"The only ones?"

"Well maybe Hecate, but she hasn't had a child in years, she only has one demi child alive, but I don't know who."

"You don't?"

"No, Hecate herself hasn't seen her since she was a baby."

"You mean gods don't rise their own?"

"Well they can now, but back then no, it was a law that only mortal parents could rise their children. A son of Apollo was orphaned when his mother died, and the Fates abolished the la=w, so he could be raised by his father. But he wasn't the first demigod to be orphaned."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"There's a camp where demigods can live, free from danger. Camp Half-Blood, its one of the only safe places for us. We're heading there as soon as War comes back."

"Where'd he go?"

Love opened his mouth to replay, but thee was a load sound coming from down stairs. It was load music, from the sound of it It's My Life by Bon Jovie. There was the around of laughter and horses and objects breaking.

Love and I left the room and went went to the stairs to see what I wasn't expecting. There was several horse-men partying and War was talking to one of them. But he was different. is hair was brown and he had a beard, his eyes were brown and his skin was fair. His backside was a brown horse. he wore a brown suit and a brown jacket. Love and I walked down and almost immediately, I was tugged into a Conga kine with several other horse men.


	6. Saved by the Moon

After I freed myself from the Conga line, I joined Love beside the horseman.

"Marie this is our friend Aleixo. Aleixo, this is Marie."

"What's upp." Aleixo said.

"Hi." I said.

"War tells me, you three are in a jam."

"Yeah, can you help us?" Love asked.

"Me and my buddies, bumped into Artemis. Her and the huntress are in the area. You find her, you find your way out of trouble." Aleixo said.

"Thanks Al, any idea where she's at?" War asked.

"Last my boys and I saw, she was in the old cemetery."

"That's not too far from her." Love said.

"Thanks for the tip Al; come on let's go." War said.

Love, War and I said thanks and headed out. I saw the old cemetery just down the hill, so we must have been in the old hospital.

"The cemetery is so huge, how will we ever find her?" Love asked.

"Divide and concur. Love you go west, Marie, north and I'll go east."

"What do we do if we find her?" I asked.

"Meet up at the entice, just south of here in an hour."

Love and I nodded our heads and the three of us left in opposite directions. I was a little worried about being alone in the cemetery, if I was attacked by a harpy again, I'm sure Love won't be here to rescue me this time.

I continued north for about almost an hour. With luck, I went to turn to head south, to meet up with Love and War when, I bumped into someone. Looking up I expected to see Love, but instead I saw a man. This man had a shiny bald head, pale skin. He wore a brown tonic but nothing else. In the middle of his face was a green eye.

"Mmm, fresh demigod!" He said.

I backed away scared. He moved to grab me, but I turned and ran.

"Come back here demigod!"

Yeah because I have stupid written on my forehead. I kept running and yelling as I did.

"Love!"

I ran between two tombstones and saw a gate. I grabbed the gate scared.

"Don't be scared, come here."

I turned expecting to see John because it was his voice, but it was the one eyed man.

"Hehe, yummy demigod."

I shook in fear as he came closer and closer. I moved to duck and run past him, but he grabbed my shirt. I felt it tear and my feet leave the ground. He lifted me to eye level.

"Time to eat yummy demigod."

He opened his mouth and I closed my eyes as I screamed.

Suddenly the one eyes man released me. I fell to the ground and looked up to see he had an arrow coming out of his mouth. He vanished in a gray dust and not too far was a little girl stood with a bow in her hand and a teenager beside her. The teenager spoke to the little girl.

"Nice shot, Lady Artemis."


	7. I get a Gift from my Past

I looked at the little girl, who had long brown hair, silver eyes and fair skin. She wore a short white dress, which went just to her knees, long golden sandals and a silver headband across her forehead.

"Y-you're Artemis?" I asked standing on shaky legs.

"Yes Maiden I am." Artemis said.

"But... you're just a little girl."

"Don't let that fool you." The teenager said.

I looked at the teenager. She had short spiky black hair, electric blue eyes and pale skin. She wore as black t-shirt that said 'Death to Barbie", black skinny jeans with slashes at the knees, black combat boots; she had on as white jacket and a similar headband as Artemis on her forehead.

Artemis opened her mouth to say something when Love and War came running pass her and Thalia, making them fall to the ground. They ran up to me and nearly ran into me.

"Marie, you ok?" War asked breathlessly.

"We heard you scream." Love said breathlessly.

"I'm fine." I said.

They both sighed and smiled. Then they flinched when Artemis, who was now an adult, smacked them in the back of the head.

"Love, War where in Hades have you been?! Aphrodite is worried sick."

Love and War rubbed their heads where she hit them. They were about to open their mouths, when Artemis spoke.

"On second thought don't tell me I don't want to know. Just tell me who your friend is."

Love put an arm around my shoulders.

"Aunty this is Marie, we think she may be a daughter of Demeter or Persephone." Love explained.

Artemis nodded her head.

"What makes you say that?" Thalia asked.

"She grew plants with thorns, when we were cornered by a group of Harpies." War said.

"Well, now that is out of the way, my huntresses are waiting. Come and War you better leave my huntress alone." Artemis said.

War smirked and wiggled his eyes brows, as he chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

Artemis and Thalia lead us to the woods just behind the cemetery and not too far in, was a about fifty tents and just as much, if not more girls. They all had white on and similar jackets and headbands as Thalia.

"Are this your huntress?" I asked.

"Yes they are." Artemis said.

As we walked by many, said "My lady" towards Artemis and War kept smirking at the huntress. Artemis and Thalia lead us to a tent, farther from the rest. Artemis opened tent. I walked in with Thalia, War and Love; Artemis followed us in. The inside of the tent looked much different than the outside.

There was a fire pit in the center, with a blazing fire; there was a bed in the far left corner. It was beautiful. In the corner of my eye I thought I saw a girl that looked like me in the corner looking at me.

I turned to look and sure enough there was. The girl was me, but not me. She had long blond hair; her bangs were covering her right eye. Her eyes were silver and her skin was tropical tan. She had a white dress, no shoes. She also had a sliver headband across her forehead.

She smiled at me.

"Marie was it."

I turned to at Artemis as she sat down, by the fire.

"Y-yes ma'am." I said.

I looked to look at me, but she was gone. I looked back shaking my head and joined Love, close to the fire.

"Alright, why don't you tell me how you met Marie from the beginning?" Artemis said.

"Well that was fun." War said as we walked out of Artemis tent.

"Yeah." Love said.

"Come on I'll show you to your tents." Thalia said.

As we walked, I spotted a crowd gathered in a circle.

"What's going on over there?" I asked stopping.

Thalia, War and Love stopped too. One huntress from the group ran past us and towards Artemis' tent. We walked down there, we pushed our way past the crowd and I saw me again.

"Hey Marie she looked like you!" Love said.

"Minis the black cloths and pink hair, anyway." War said.

Me smiled at me and Artemis soon arrived with the huntress that got her.

"Arianna? B-but you died." Artemis said shocked.

"She doesn't look dead." I said.

Arianna walked up to me and held her hand up in a closed fist. I put my hand out and she dropped two rings into my hand. The rings were dark blue and had names engraved on them. Magic and Star. I looked back at her to see she was gone.

"Marie come with me please." Artemis said.

The huntress begun to whisper as Artemis lead me to her tent.


	8. I get a Lesson on Fate

_**Sorry I took so long updating this, had exams and other stuff going on.**_

* * *

><p>I was walking around the woods, not too far from camp. I was thin king about what Artemis told me about Arianna.<p>

_"Artemis, who's Arianna?" I asked._

_Artemis sighed and closed her eyes tightly. What ever happened to Arianna, she still must be hurt by it._

_"Arianna was a huntress of mine. She died when she was at battle with a Cyclops."_

_"Why did she come back, I thought when you die you stay dead."_

_"Most of the time you do. Not many get to have a second chance at life. But she was not one of those few."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Marie you look like Arianna. If you were past life, she wouldn't appear in front of you. You may be related to her in some way."_

I stopped my walk and took a look at the two rings Arianna gave me. Magic and Star were twin rings, but why give them to me?

"You were given those rings for a reason."

I jumped ad turned to see Arianna.

"W-what do you mean?"

"My rings. I gave you my rings because you're going to need them real soon."

"What do you mean?"

Arianna walked up to me and smiled, nodding her head to the south. She wanted me to follow. Wanting you know more about she meant I followed her. She started running and I started running too. She led me to a small creak. Arianna had sat down on the edge of the creak and put her feet in the water. I joined her close to the creak, but crossed my legs, so my feet wouldn't go in the water.

"Tell me, do you know what Fate is?"

"Isn't it when your distend to be something?"

"Yes and your Fates is a Fate of a hero."

"A hero's Fate."

"Yes, you are a hero; one that will change the world."

Me? Change the world? I couldn't even fit in the world, how was I to change it? And I told her that too.

"How can I possibly change it, when I can't even fit in it?"

Arianna laughed a bit. I'm not going to lie, that felt a little pained at it. But then she spoke.

"Forgive me for laughing, but I found it quite funny. Nobody ever truly fits in this world. It's up to you to make the world fit in with you."

Make the world fit in with me? On less she's telling me I should die everyone hair and cut it to match mine, I don't think I can make anyone fit in with me.

As the night went on Arianna explained more of her story and how to use her old rings.


	9. Picked up by the Sun

The next morning, the huntress and Artemis were preparing for something. They were packing up camp and packing their belongs. At breakfast I asked Thalia what was going on.

"Oh Artemis was called to Olympus for a meeting. Her brother, Apollo, he's picking us up and taking us to Camp." Thalia explained.

"When?" Love asked.

"This afternoon."

_Perfect, maybe I'll have time to get some of my stuff._

After breakfast, I told Artemis what I was doing and headed home. As I was walking in town, I notice missing posters with my pictures on just about every post. I rolled my eyes and continued on my way home.

When I finally arrived home, I noticed, several police cars, and cars of family and family friends and Father Dais' car.

_Fun._

I walked carefully the window of the living room, which was bored up with some boards. I peeked through and saw Beth on the sofa crying with her mother patting her back and holding her hand.

John was by the fireplace, looking blankly at the fire.

"Any problems at home we should know about, Mr. Light." A police officer asked.

"Why are you asking questions, when you should be out there, looking for my daughter!" John yelled, turning around.

"John calm down, the officers are just doing their jobs." Father Davis said calmly.

John turned back around and Beth spoke up.

"No officer, no trouble. Marie's the sweetest girl in the world."

"I understand you're her step mother is her mother in the area or-"

"Marie's mother wanted nothing to do with her. She left when Marie was born." John interrupted angrily.

The officer couched and continued to ask questions, but I didn't stick around, I had to hurry and get my stuff. I moved away from the window and to my bedroom window. Now I know this will sound weird but I'm able to jump… thirty feet in the air, higher if I try. I jump up to my window and carefully grabbed on to the small window ledge. Now for some dumb reason the latch was built on the outside so I was able to open my window easily.

I carefully climbed down from my window and went to my closet. I took out a back and went over to my dresser and shoved some of my cloths inside. I also took my cd player, my headphones and cds. I went over to the window and was about to jump and leave when my bedroom door opened.

I looked behind me expecting to see John with police officers, but instead I saw Beth.

Beth nearly screamed, when she saw mw. Thankfully she didn't.

"Marie." Beth gasped.

I stood still, edging closer to the window incase Beth calls John up.

"Where have you been, it's been two days young lady?"

"Beth-" I started.

"No; on second thought don't tell me, I don't want to know."

"Beth-"

Beth didn't give a chance to talk. She walked up to me and grabbed my wrist, dragging me towards the door. I pulled my wrist from her grip. She turned to look at me.

"Beth let me talk."

Beth nodded her head for me to speak.

"Beth, I need to do this. I feel like I belong with them. You saw those things that attacked them, me. Please Beth let me go."

Beth drew a shaky breath. She nodded her head yes. She put her arms around me and hugged mew tightly. Now Beth may be my step-mother, but she's the only mother I know. I hugged her back. Beth released me and I saw she was crying. Somehow I know I was too.

"Marie, I know I'm not your real mother, but I love you like a real daughter."

"Thanks Beth."

Suddenly I hear John's voice coming up the stairs.

"Beth what's going on in there; who are you talking to?" John asked.

I smiled at Beth one last time, before heading to the window. I jumped out and landed on the ground easily.

"Marie!"

I stood up and looked at John, throwing my bag over, my shoulders. John had an angry look on his face. I saluted John, before running off to meet back with the huntress.

When I arrived at camp, everything was packed. Artemis was by a big van, talking to a man that was clearly her twin brother and total opposite.

He had shoulder length golden blond hair, his eyes were blue and his skin was tan. He wore worn out blue jeans, yellow and orange button up shirt, and green converses. I walked closer and I heard Apollo say this.

"Hecate's book was stolen."

Artemis has a look of pure terror on her face, but then she spotted me. She smacked Apollo on the shoulder and nodded her head towards me as I came to a stop.

"Marie, are you ready to go?" Artemis asked.

I nodded my head as Apollo winked at me.

"Welcome to air Apollo, sweet-heart."


	10. Jackson to the Rescue

The car/air ride in Apollo's car, which War told me was Apollo's new high-tech dun chariot; gave me time to think about what I had learn, about my new life.

1. The Greek gods are real, 2. I'm a child of one of them, 3. I'm campaigns with two of the younger Olympians and 4.I'm handling this a little too well.

"You're handling this a little too well." Love said slowly.

"Yeah, most of the demigods freak out." Love said laughing.

"How's that funny?" I asked a little annoyed.

War just shrugged as he begun to flirt with Thalia, who was next to us. We laughed when she shot him the dirtiest look, you could ever see.

"You better hope Artemis doesn't hear you flirt with her Lieutenant, brother." Love said laughing.

"I did." Artemis said without looking back.

That just made Love and me laugh harder, along with just about all the huntresses. War just smirked, and crossed his arms behind his head.

It took a few short hours to arrive at Camp. When we arrived everyone got out of Apollo's car and was greeted by kids of all ages.

"Artemis' huntresses are here." Someone said.

"There goes capture the flag." Another said annoyed.

"Who's the new girl?" Someone whispered.

While everyone was whispering another centaur came up. He was a total opposite, from Alexio. He had brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. His bottom half was a white horse. He wore an orange shirt, like War and a jacket.

"Welcome Lord Apollo, Lady Artemis." He said bowing.

"Thank-you Chiron." Artemis said.

Chiron stood and spotted me.

"Ah, I see we have a new camper."

"Y-yes sir." I said.

"Welcome to camp, I am Chrion. And you are?"

"Raven. Raven Light...sir."

"Well Raven, seeing as you have already befriended Love and War, I hope everything was explained?"

"Don't worry Chrion, I explained everything." Love said.

Chrion nodded his head.

"Wonderful, come with me my dear, I'll show you around and answer any questions you may have."

I was walking by myself, around camp adjusting to my new home. After the tour Chrion had left me on my own to go to archery lesson.

"Hey newbie."

I stopped and turned and saw a mean looking boy. H had black hair, blue eyes and tar skin. He wore an old camp shirt black pants and boots.

"Um it's Raven." I said.

He grabbed me around the neck. His grip was too tight, I couldn't get out.

"Whatever let me be the type to welcome you to camp."

He dragged me over to the bathrooms close by. He kicked the door opened and dragged me over to a stale. He opened it and dragged me in with him. I knew what he was planning. He was planning on giving me a swirly. I tried to get out of his grip but I couldn't.

He kicked my knees out from under me and held me down. The only thing keeping my face from swirly central was my arms on the seat and that wasn't helping by much.

"Welcome to camp loser."

I clenched my hands tightly and closed my eyes tightly. My eyes flung open when the toilet started to shake. Water came out of the stale and into the wall. We were soaked to the bone and coughing out water Sill coughing I crawled away from he boy and got up before heading to the exit.

Instead of the exit, I bumped into someone. I looked up to see another boy. He had black, with a streak of gray hair, green eye and tan skin, He wore a camp shirt, blue swim trunks and green flip-flops.

He looked at me, before looking back up.

"Mind your own business, Jackson."

I looked behind me to see the other boy and he had got up and was heading over to us. The water, on the ground rose into a shape of a snake, blocking him from us.

"Haha, you think that can stop me?"

He moved to go around, but the snake struck at his feet, freezing instantly. The boy stopped, nearly falling on his face; but he caught himself.

"Jackson!"

I stood there shocked that one person had that much power. I looked at Jackson, as he turned to leave.

"Jackson, you unfreeze me right now!"

I took one look at him, before I followed Jackson out of the bathrooms.

"Um Jackson, thanks for um helping back there." I said.

Jackson looked at me with a small smile.

"No problem; and the name is Percy."

"Raven. Raven Light."


End file.
